Sniffles
Sniffles is a Triple Stryke that was trained by Minata. He appears in the ucoming story Bad Blood. Biography Sniffles hatched as dragons normally do, he had his mother and father watching him as he exited his eggshell. For about two years, Sniffles was constantly being protected and watched over by his parents. He certainly didn't know how lucky he was to have them be so protective of him, however, he soon found out after his parents were attacked and killed by a pack of wild Changewings. Still being young and not knowing how packs and species worked, he followed the Changewings, seeing them as his new family. The wild dragons, however, did not appreciate his presence in their habitat so, the much-older dragons attacked Sniffles until the baby Triple Stryke retrieved gashes all over his body. He took refuge far away from the Changewings before passing out. Soon, he woke up to see a girl viking holding out fish. He instantly gobbled it up as the girl observed his slashes. Every day, the girl would come back and help nurture him. Eventually, when he was old and strong enough, Sniffles followed the girl back to a large village which is now his home. Appearance Sniffles has a set of two intimidating yellow eyes. He has a body of firm red, with one tail, an underbelly and his ear-like appendages being a sky blue. One of his other tails, his back spikes and his pincers are a cream-yellow colour. To add to his bright, colourful look, he has oddly shaped markings all over his body, wings and head. Personality Sniffles is very responsible and calm. He likes considering himself as an amazing dragon-leader. Most of the time, he is very helpful, especially in the tracking category, which is strange as he is not classified a Tracker Class dragon. He likes remaining realistic and reasonable, which differs completely from his short-tempered, impatient Hushbogle friend and his narcissistic Deathly Galeslash friend. Sometimes, he can get overly-excited and tends to do crazy, unspeakable things. However, this rarely happens as he likes being in charge, which is sometime's hard because his friend, Phantom, likes take responsibility as well. Strengths & Abilities Triple Tails Purple>Stinging Sniffles, like every other Triple Stryke, has three tails. And, on the tip of each of his tails, there is a stinger. One numbs the victim, one disorients them with "mild hallucinogens", and the last tail creates an anguishing feeling of your blood kindling. Sniffles prefers to use his tails more for defence, rather than attacking. Purple>Prehensile Tail Sniffles loves having the feature of a prehensile tail as it allows him to be able to pick items up with either one, two or all three of this tails. He is even able to squeeze his victims using his flexible tails. He prefers using this ability for fun as he loves swinging on tree branches. Defence Roll Sniffles is able to tuck himself into a ball, leaving his underbelly, his weakest spot, invulnerable. His thick hides are the main reason he uses this manoeuvre as defence, seeing as his skin is quite nearly impossible to penetrate. Along as a defensive tactic, Sniffles also uses this roll as an ambush attack because when he uses it, he spins at high speeds before he strikes his opponents with his fire, pincers or tails. He has also been found using it to get somewhere without being injured. Firepower Sniffles shoots severely-damaging, ongoing streams of bright orange flames because, like his Triple Stryke ancestors, he has a wide jaw. His shots are quite short-distanced yet they are incredibly powerful, being able to disintegrate whole trees into mere ash. Sniffles finds this type of power amazing and he loves using his fire for the better of the vikings and dragons around him. Strength & Combat Purple>Strength Though Triple Strykes are said to be substantial, Sniffles relies more on his other abilities rather than his strength. Purple>Combat Though he is somewhat weaker than other Triple Strykes, Sniffles is definitely intelligent in combat. He is rumoured to be able to defeat Phantom Glow, who is rather sneaky and strong, within a matter of minutes. Speed & Agility Purple>Speed As Sniffles is a Triple Stryke, he is one of the fastest dragons on Berk. When flying, he is shown to be almost as fast as Toothless. However, on foot, as he only walks with two legs, he is quite slow-paced. Nevertheless, Sniffles enjoys the great thrill he receives while flying at top speeds. Purple>Agility When he takes flight, Sniffles shows great aerodynamics and agility as he is able to flips, loop-the-loops and many more intricate manoeuvres. He loves flying around as he is able to show off his great agility. Endurance As stated above, Sniffles has a really thick layer of skin, allowing him to withstand attacks and power through battles without resembling fatigue of any kind. History/Trivia Will be expanded very soon. Category:Alaska 27’s Category:Alaska 27’s Characters Category:Males Category:Dragon characters Category:Characters Category:Tamed Dragons